Guardians of Earth Oneshot
by The-real-dragon-rider
Summary: A crossover version of the final fight in Godzilla 2014


Destruction; death, mayhem. All of these things were what was caused by the MUTOs. Male and female; the male smaller with wings, and the female flightless but half again as big as the male. Nothing seemed to deter the beasts from their goal. The nest had already been dug out by the female, and the male was close by, ready to defend both the nest and his mate.

Down several blocks, a crash was heard. Both monsters turned to the source of the disturbance. In a large dust cloud, a tail lined with bony plates swung free. A short power shortage offered a silhouette of a monster as big as the female. It then stepped free of the dust cloud, and it looked _pissed._ It was Godzilla. The Kings of the Monsters had arrived from his 60-year slumber and he was ready to do what he was created for; to defend the planet.

His massive chest expanded as he took in a breath and then bellowed. It was the sound of tearing metal that turned into a rumble at the end. Both MUTOs returned the roar. Before the confrontation could start, a flying saucer with four jets of blue flame flew over all heads. It stopped next to the King of the Monsters, and then slowly descended. It was Gamera, the Guardian of the Universe. Not as strong as Godzilla, and protected more than the earth, but still formidable. Gamera let out a screech.

The male MUTO responded and leapt at Gamera. Gamera let a welcome grunt escape his throat, and braced himself. The male MUTO crashed into Gamera, who grabbed it by the wings and spun it away from Godzilla. As soon as the two combatants locked together, the fight began in full force. Gamera clamped down on the male MUTO's wings and exhaled flame. The MUTO screeched as the flames licked at its exoskeleton.

While Gamera was dealing with the male, the female MUTO and Godzilla surged towards each other. The two titans crashed together, Godzilla gaining the upper hand, his greater weight allowing him to push the female back while he bit at her neck with his powerful jaws. As soon as his maw was set, he bit down, his neck muscles bulging with the strain. While he couldn't bite through the tough exoskeleton, the impression was left as the female tore Godzilla free from her neck.

The King didn't stop his attack, and continued to push the female around the battlefield. Eventually, she lost her balance, and fell down on her back. Godzilla stepped on her chest, attempting to crush her. As she was at his mercy, Godzilla suddenly stepped off of her. Gamera had crashed into Godzilla's side; the two defenders roaring at each other as they attempted to untangle each other. The male came zooming in moments later, slamming into Gamera.

Godzilla was forced to the ground, Gamera lying on top of him. The two MUTOs started attacking the two monsters on the ground, most of their attacks hitting Gamera in the back on his hard shell. Still, the continuous pounding hurt Godzilla as well. With the repeated, Godzilla was forced further and further into the ground, and cracks could be seen appearing on Gamera's shell.

Suddenly, a massive explosion was both seen and heard, originating from the MUTO's nest. The female immediately halted her assault and lumbered to her nest in worry. The male hit the two monsters a few more times before circling the nest. The female looked down into the hole, seeing her eggs had been burned up by a fire.

Gamera crawled off Godzilla, exhausted and hurting from the beating he took. While the two MUTOs were distracted, Godzilla took the chance. A sound like thunder was accompanied by a blue light glowing on the plates sitting upon his tail. A reverberating hum caught the female's attention as he stood up, the light crawling all the way up the plates on his back. As he stood to his full height, he drew back, and then exhaled blue flame. While the fire had no force behind it, the pain as it seared and burned the female's exoskeleton pushed her back. Godzilla paused for breath, and then let loose another blast of radioactive flames, more powerful than the first.

The female crashed into the building behind her in a futile attempt to escape the fire. She collapsed, and looked up at Godzilla with a look that was both angry and fearful. Before Godzilla could finish her off, the male crashed into him, pulling him out of the way. As it swung Godzilla around, Gamera slowly stood up; igniting his lower flame jets, and flew at the male MUTO. The two smaller monsters collided, and Godzilla was freed from the male's grasp.

As Godzilla took a moment to regain his balance, Gamera dealt with the male MUTO, sinking his tusks into the MUTO's legs and shoulders. The male spun Gamera around, dislodging him and smashing him into a nearby building. Gamera, weakened by the recent scuffle and the massive beating earlier, lay there, making no attempt to get up. Godzilla looked at Gamera lying there with an expression that could only be described as concerned.

The male latched onto Godzilla's back, biting him and pulling him around. Godzilla locked his jaws on the MUTO, ripped free from his back, and then swung his head around, smashing the MUTO into a few buildings before releasing his grip. The MUTO regained its balance in midair, and circled to attack Godzilla again. Godzilla let out a snort, and turned his back to the MUTO. As the MUTO closed in, Godzilla swung his tail behind him, it smashing the MUTO into a nearby building. The MUTO groaned as several supporting beams stuck through its body. As its life fire faded, its body sagged.

Godzilla let his tail fall down, and panted a few times. At the sound of breaking, he looked back up, seeing the building beginning to topple towards him. Suddenly Godzilla was shoved out of the way of the building. Godzilla roared with anger, and as he turned, his roared died as his eyes widened. Gamera had flown at him and shoved him out of the way, Gamera taking his place. As the building toppled on top of him, Godzilla let out a roar that barely described his anguish as he saw his loyal partner die, the building being his grave.

Godzilla, consumed by grief, searched for the female. He saw her lumbering out to sea, and his grief was replaced with vengeance. He lumbered after her, and latched his jaws on her shoulder, and then ripped her back. He grabbed her jaws with both hands, forcing them open as he charged power. When he had completely wretched them apart, he exhaled his blue fire down her throat.

The two monsters were still for a moment, before the intense heat burned through the female's neck, severing her head. The body fell down in a heap, and Godzilla let out a massive roar. He then dropped the head in disgust, before crawling back on shore, and collapsing.

/

Godzilla inhaled and snorted. His eyes opened, and saw it was daytime. His entire body ached horribly, and he wished he was dead. He slowly worked his way back to his feet, and then looked at the pile of rubble that served as his friend's headstone. With another roar, this one of sorrow, he turned to the sea, and slowly sank beneath the waves.

The King sensed another threat approaching. This one was different however. This new threat wasn't of the planet Godzilla called home. No, it was coming from some place much farther. If Godzilla needed help with the monsters he just faced, he would need help again. He had two destinations in mind. One was an island with a highly active volcano. The second was another island, where a strange singing originated. Godzilla didn't know what he would find in these places, but he knew that as a King, he not only must protect, but rule over others.


End file.
